


Presumptuous or Hopeful

by meanttobeclever



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Teacher Grantaire, F/M, Legal Guardian Eponine Thenardier, Parent/Teacher Interviews, Science Teacher Combeferre, Tweed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanttobeclever/pseuds/meanttobeclever
Summary: When Eponine goes to Bishop Myriel Academy's parent-teacher interviews she expects to listen to Gavroche's teachers passive-aggressively complain about him she silently counts the minutes until she can take off her dress. She needs a new dress, nobody looks good in tweed.Her expectations for the evening are met until her interview with Mr.Combeferre, a science teacher who looks great in tweed and likes teaching her brother. Eponine has stared down hardened criminals and taken on dagger-eyed PTA moms but somehow this charming teacher is making her blush.
Relationships: Combeferre/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Presumptuous or Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/gifts).

Being raised by career criminals made Éponine a great lie detector. Unfortunately, the teachers at Bishop Myriel’s Academy didn't lie, they flattered. They practised the art of vague pandering compliments to rich parents and had perfected what Eponine liked to refer to as disingenuous honesty, not lying but certainly not telling the truth. It took Azelma's entire high school career but Eponine was pretty good at translating passive-aggressive doublespeak by the time Gavroche became a freshman.

“Gavroche is a bright student with a great deal of potential. I think he just needs to develop a way to focus his abundant energy.”

_Gav is smart, he could do well, but he needs to calm his shit down._

“Mister Thénardier is very opinionated and extremely active in class discussions. However, he could improve his research by taking advantage of the text more.”

_I’m not using his first name because I don’t like him. The boy is an argumentative shit disturber. I want him to shut his trap and read his textbook._

Éponine sighs as she leaves her less than stellar meeting with Gavroche’s history teacher. Azelma’s parent-teacher nights at the academy had been easier. Éponine had gotten Gavroche away from her parents before they broke his spirit but not before it had gotten time to grow wild. Gavroche doesn't like rules and he had long since adopted the motto “You don’t have to work long if your wit is quick,” from his art teacher. A quick wit and a wild spirit combined in Gavroche to make a generally terrible student. As far as Eponine can tell the aforementioned art teacher is the only person at the school who doesn't seem to mind that Gav is difficult. At least, Grantaire doesn't seem to mind Gav at school. When the boy is eating all of R's personal hidden snacks in their apartment, the art teacher seems to detest her brother as much as any other faculty at the school.

Grantaire smiles at her when she sits down in front of his rarely used desk in his scarcely used office. If it was up to Grantaire he would meet the parents wearing paint-covered clothes in the school’s studio. If Éponine had it her way she wouldn’t meet the teachers at all. Ideally, complaints about Gavroche would be directed to her by e-mail so she could junk them. Unfortunately, academy protocols vis-à-vis parent/teacher interviews are not decided by the grumpy art teacher and stressed guardians. Therefore, Éponine and Grantaire are forced to be here in their best and, therefore, most uncomfortable clothing talking to people they didn’t like very much when they’d rather be at home.

_ Éponine sighs and Grantaire sighs in response then offers a small smile. _

“I don’t need to bullshit you, do I? You know how I feel about the kid, he’s a menace but I can’t hate him because he’s the most interesting student I have.”  
“Nobody hates him per se, except maybe his history teacher, he didn’t seem pleased with Gav’s high level of engagement,”  
“Ehh, Mr Javert hates everyone. I heard that Gavroche may have started arguing with him about the French revolution.”  
“Are they even studying the revolution?”  
“Not the French one,” Grantaire says with a chuckle, “he ruined a monologue about the importance of the law. Derailing a lecture like that is a skill, the kid did good work.”  
“R, don’t encourage bad behaviour.”

_ _ _Though, with Mr.Javert’s bad attitude it’s no wonder Gav is screwing with him. I’m kind of proud of the little cretin too._ _ _

"You don’t have to tell him. Could you tell him to save me some pizza though? Gently disappointing parents who hope their children are talented artistes is hungry work.”  
“I’ll make sure there’s pizza when you get home if you make sure Gav aces this class. He’s a very talented artist, his juvenile graffiti is masterful.”  
“Miss Thénardier, are you bribing me?” Grantaire asks with a mock gasp, “I am agog and aghast, my own housemate trying to use me at last.”  
“Come off it, these people have money, I can’t be the only one who’s tried.”  
“Of course not, how do you think I pay for my vices? I’m just disappointed. You’re like all the other PTA moms now.”  
"How dare you? I’m not offering you sexual favours.”  
“Don’t say you’ve never had the desire to get hot with teacher,”

Grantaire winks as he says this and Éponine can’t help the loud guffaw that escapes her lips. She rolls her eyes and puts as much fake disdain into her voice as she can muster when she replies,

“An art teacher? Please, how would that help the kids? The only urge I’ve been fighting is my desire to buy overpriced gym wear and green juice.”  
“No! You’ve caught the disease! Soon, you’ll be dressing exclusively in drab neutral suits and pastel cardigan sets.”  
“Eat pizza while you can,” Éponine replies rubbing her hands together like a cartoon villain, “Soon it will be nothing but trendy meal plans and fancy bottled water in our flat.”

_ _ _ _They probably could have carried with this line of mockery for hours, but a light knock on the door cuts them short. Grantaire gets up to open it and winks at Éponine as he opens the door a crack and he begins to speak very loudly,_ _ _ _

“Miss Thénardier, I’m serious, your boy is by far the most talented pupil to ever step foot in my art class, and he’s only a freshman,”  
"That’s so kind of you to say Mr Grantaire. I’m pleased he has such an incredible teacher to nurture his talents.”  
“It’s my pleasure and privilege to teach Gavroche, have a lovely evening,” Grantaire replies, grabbing her hand to kiss it with a flourish, “Ah Mrs. Johnson, I’m sorry to keep you waiting.”

Éponine snorts to hold back her laughter as Grantaire turns to usher a woman wearing a cream pantsuit into his office. Éponine can feel the glowering eyes of envious mothers boring into her as she walks away. A smug smile spreads across her face. Éponine would take a no-spin lie over a gently told disingenuous truth any day.

The crumpled meeting schedule in her purse tells Eponine she is scheduled to meet Gavroche’s science teacher, Mr.Combeferre.

_ _ _ _What kind of trouble could Gav stir up in a lab full of chemicals and scalpels? This should be interesting meeting to end with. He probably blew something up._ _ _ _

Éponine shudders at the thought as she prepares to meet another teacher who probably hates her brother. She pulls at the ‘mature adult’ dress she's wearing and squares her shoulders as she approaches the door. The tweed monstrosity is heavy, itchy, and makes her look matronly. She hates it, but she’ll wear any dress and schmooze with whomever she needs to if it means her siblings get a great education.

_ _ _ _ Screw _tweed. When I finish this meeting I am going to burn this dress. Nobody likes tweed. Nobody looks good in tweed.__ _ _ _

Éponine steps into the classroom and does a double-take when she sees the man, who she assumes is Mr Combeferre behind the desk. Even in profile, he’s gorgeous and then he turns. He has rich dark skin with soft brown eyes under tortoiseshell glasses. There is a juxtaposition of dark playful curls to serious brows. He smiles at her with straight white teeth between plump lips. His face is so distracting that Éponine barely notices his clothes, a shirt and tie under a navy and grey argyle sweater vest and a dark grey tweed blazer.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _Well, I’ll be damned. People can look good in tweed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I stand corrected,” Éponine mutters,  
“Pardon? I missed that,” replies the man,

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ Shit. Did I say that out loud? SHIT._ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Um, I asked if this was correct,” Éponine stammered pointing at her crumpled schedule, “Are you Mr.Combeferre?”  
“I am, and that makes you,” Mr.Combeferre pauses to look at a clipboard and his smile widens, “Miss Éponine Thénardier, I’ve been looking forward to meeting you. Please, take a seat.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _All the other teachers had started out much the same but he seems genuinely happy to meet me. Most of them are just happy to tell me how to fix my brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I can’t say I’ve been looking forward to meeting you. Gav doesn’t tell me about his teachers. Teenagers, you know?”  
“I definitely know. Well, he may not discuss me but I’m glad I get to talk about him with you…”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Well, here we go again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m not supposed to pick favourites, but your brother is easily my favourite student. His curiosity and general enthusiasm make him a pleasure to have in the class. I’m very happy you’ve sent him to this school, it needed a bit more life.”

Combeferre praises Gavroche and no bullshit bells ring in Éponine’s head. After over an hour of listening to teachers essentially lie to her, someone being genuine for once throws her for a loop. It takes her a beat to regain her senses.

“That’s a shocking review Mr.Combeferre, the general consensus is that Gavroche is a troublesome wild child who might even be a little dangerous.”

Combeferre laughs, deep melodious laughter.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I hope he laughs often. It would be a shame to deprive the world of that laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I wish Gavroche would be more careful around the chemicals,” Combeferre begins, “but I don’t find him particularly dangerous or troublesome.”  
“Gavroche not troublesome? Please.” Éponine scoffs, “I know that he can be, er, disruptive…to say the least.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Don’t lie to me. I’m glad you like him but I live with him, I know what he’s like and it’s not perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I hadn’t noticed. My friends are political activists, they upgraded from disruptive nuisances to public disturbances, my gauge for what counts as disruption is, admittedly, a little skewed now.”  
“Gavroche should join your social circle and use his rowdiness for a cause then.”

Éponine is being sarcastic but Combeferre pauses and seems to be considering the idea for a moment.

“I know you were joking,” Combeferre began, “but I honestly think that would be a great idea for Gavroche, he reminds of Enjolras, our group’s de facto leader.”  
“Oh really? Is Enjolras also a moody teenager with a smart mouth?”  
“Occasionally,” Combeferre chuckles, “but he’s also passionate, charismatic, and though not perfect, generally, good-hearted like Gavroche.”

Combeferre makes unwavering eye contact with her as he speaks, it would be unnerving if his gaze wasn’t so warm and his deep voice so gentle. Éponine had stared down hardened criminals and looked into the cold eyes of suspicious police inspectors and felt nothing. All that and yet, the soft brown eyes of a kind stranger makes the blood rush to her cheeks.

“I’ll have to meet everyone first to see what this is all about,” Éponine says with a smirk, "You did just say your friends were troublemakers"  
“I have a feeling you don't mind a little bit of trouble now and then," he said eyes still unwavering, "We meet at the Café Musain near the university on Tuesdays. I’ll be happy to have you there as my personal guest, I’ll even buy you a beverage of your choice,”

_ Is he asking me out? How long has it been since I’ve been asked out? What will I wear? Is this a date? _

“Next Tuesday then it’s a date,” Éponine says, “I like scotch but since it’s a café I’ll take a tea, maybe an oolong.”  
“If you don’t mind sharing I’ll get us a pot. Although, I’ll certainly remember to bring a nice scotch next time.”

_ I guess it’s a date now. Damn, I hope the scotch is as smooth as him. _

“Next time? That’s presumptuous of you.”  
“Perhaps, or maybe, I’m just being hopeful”

Éponine smirks and leans across the desk to write her phone number by her name on the clipboard. The dress doesn’t feel that matronly anymore.

“If I take Gav to these meetings, we’ll have to get drinks together another time.”

Mr. Combeferre looks down at the phone number and smiles again then catches sight of his watch and frowns.

“I look forward to that day and I hope our time doesn’t pass as quickly as this.”

_ Time flies when you’re meeting an attractive man, who against all odds looks good in a sweater vest and tweed._

“It was nice to meet a teacher who actually likes Gavroche,”  
“It was nice to meet a member of the PTA who I actually like. I’ll call you,”  
“You better. I don’t usually give my number out to people in tweed,”  
“I don’t usually ask women in tweed out,” Combeferre replies smoothly.

Éponine walks out of a parent-teacher interview smiling for the first time ever.

The school is offering me opportunities now. This is good, that might be presumptuous, but I’m just being hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic in my writing folder. It was written many moons ago for my dear friend TheLordOfLaMancha because she is a sucker for:
> 
> A) Combeferre/Eponine Fics.   
B) Combeferre being smooth as hell.   
C) Combeferre in a sweater-vest. 
> 
> I hope you readers out there also liked the above-mentioned things.


End file.
